Suishomaru
thumb|300px|Sein Avatrar (C) Suishmaru Suishomaru ist ein deutscher Let´s Player, der über 54.000 Abonnenten hat und 23 Jahre alt ist. Er gehört außerdem zu G''RONKHDE.'' Über die Person Seinen Hauptkanal hat Suishomaru, der mit richtigem Namen Chris heißt, am 19.1.2007 eröffnet. Seit Juli 2009 lädt er hier Let´s Plays hoch. Damit ist er einer der ersten, die solche auf deutsch veröffentlichen und sie populär gemacht haben. Im Jahr 2011 wurde Suishomaru Youtube-Partner, was erlaubt, Werbung auf Videos zu schalten. Zudem trat er dem Netzwerk Gronkh.de am 28.Mai.2012 bei, auf dem Projekte, die er auf YouTube hochlädt ebenfalls angezeigt werden. Derzeit laufende Let`s Plays: *Resident Evil *Pokèmon Mystery Dungeon Rot * *Zelda A Link to the Past (Zusammen mit HerrDekay) Beendete / Abgebrochene / Pausierte Projekte: *Metroid Fusion *Pokèmon Saphir Nuzlocke Challenge *Dead Space *Metroid Other M *Silent Hill 4: The Room *Pokèmon Mondnacht Beta *Silent Hill: Shattered Memories *Clock Tower 3 *Pokemon Platin *Project Zero 4: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse *Secret of Mana *Kirbys DreamLand 3 *War of Death *Megaman Zero *Pokèmon Blattgrün *Clonk Endeavour *Clonk Rage *Kirby und das magische Garn *Shadow of the Colossus *Pokèmon Rubin *Megaman 10 *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Golden Sun *Minesweeper *Luigi´s Mansion *Kirby 64 *Heart of Darkness *Super Mario 2+: Yoshi´s Island *Schlag den Sui *Super Mario 2: Yoshi´s Island *Megaman X *Megaman X2 *Gradius 3 *Ice Climbers *F-Zero *Pacman 2: The new Adventures *The Legend of Zelda *Snake Rattle ´n` Roll *Marble Madness *Mischiefs Makers *Mystic Quest Legends *Project Zero *Oddworld: Abe`s Exoddus *Super Castlevania IV *Project Zero 2: Crimson Butterfly *Metroid Prime (Bitte um Mithilfe bei der Vervollständigung) Trivia *Neben seinen Let´s Play Tätigkeiten, betreibt Suishomaru einen Kanal namens Musicomaru ''auf dem er Lieder hochlädt, die von ihm selbst geschrieben oder gecovert wurden. Auch singt er gemeinsam mit anderen Let´s Playerm, mit denen er befreundet ist, der sogenannten "Awesome-Group". Bisher sind 3 solcher Songs entstanden. *Eine Zeit lang spielte Suishomaru das Kampfspiel ''"Super Smash Bros Brawl" ''professionell; Sein favorisierter Charakter war hierbei Bowser, der auch auf Profilbildern von ihm zusehen ist. Ebenfalls trug er über seinen Hauptkanal ein Brawl-Turnier aus, an dem neben ihm auch Abonnenten teilnahmen. *Diverse Projekte erhalten Thumbnails, die, wie sein aktuelles Profilbild, von ''FlyingTerra gezeichnet wurden. *Sein erstes Let´s Play war'' Megaman X'', was er zum 3-jährigen Jubiläum an einem Stück erneut aufnahm. *Zunächst war Suishomaru als Sesshoumaru, einem Charakter aus dem Manga Inuyasha, registriert. Als er später einen individuelleren Namen haben wollte kombinierte er diesen mit Suiseiseki. *Seit Juli 2012 hat er eine Homepage. Auf dieser ist es möglich seine eigens erstellten Rollenspiele ''Elements Destiny Origins, Elements Destiny Ancients Powers ''und ''Bloodcatcher ''herunterzuladen, sowie sich in einem Forum mit ihm und anderen Abonnenten auszutauschen. Zudem wurde eine sich mit dem Thema Brawl befassende Homepage namens Brawlomaru an seinen Namen angelehnt. *Mit HerrDekay betreibt er einen zusätzlichen Together-Kanal, auf dem hauptsächlich RPGs gespielt werden. *2012 begann Suishomaru, Livestreams zu veranstalten. Er spielt(-e) bereits: Tetris Attack, Yoshis Island +2, Pokémon Smaragd Nuzlocke, Golden Sun 2, Haunting Ground, Project Zero, Pokémon Showdown, Super Metroid Randomizer *Zudem begann er Ende 2012 auf seiner Facebook-Fanseite, einen eigenen Pokédex hochzuladen. Er kündigte ein eigenes aus Pokémon basierendes RPG ausschließlich mit diesen an, deren Namen er in Livestreams von Zuschauern bestimmen ließ. Wiederkehrende Ausdrücke Suishomaru verwendet oftmals Ausdrücke, die nicht oder nur bedingt kontextbezogen sind (Catchphrases). Diese wären unter anderem: "Find´s schön", "Unglaublich tiefgründig", "Fenchel", "Wunderbar", sowie Reden von Fenchel-Tee. Insider *Bei Livestreams kamen einige Insider zustande, deren Bedeutung nicht offensichtlich sind: *Jochen/ERNSTHAFT: Bei der Pokémon Dämmerlicht Namensvergabe wurde als Namensvorschlag dieser Name genannt. Als später Verwirrung aufkam, wurde der Übersichtlichkeit wegen Jochen für "Ja" und ERNSTHAFT für "Nein" benutzt. *Pifks MC: Suishomaru fing in der Pokémon Smaragd Nuzlocke ein Baldorfish, welches er Pieks nennen wollte. Aufgrund fortgeschrittener Zeit verwechselte er "E" mit "F". Er dichtete ihm ein Rapper-Image an, woraufhin er große Beliebtheit erlangte. Kanäle -Suishomaru: http://www.youtube.com/user/Suishomaru -Musicomaru: http://www.youtube.com/user/Musicomaru -PlayHumbug (Together-Kanal): http://www.youtube.com/user/PlayHumbug -SuiOldies (Lager-Kanal) : http://www.youtube.com/user/suioldies -SuiAdventures (BackUp-Kanal) : http://www.youtube.com/user/Suiadventures -Livestreams: http://de.twitch.tv/Suishomaru Kategorie:Lets Plays Kategorie:Lets Player Kategorie:Youtuber und Youtubekanal Kategorie:Gronkh.de Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:YouTube Partner Kategorie:Lets Plays Kategorie:Lets Player Kategorie:Youtuber und Youtubekanal Kategorie:Gronkh.de Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:YouTube Partner